Serena's Day of Destiny
by sailor-jupiter-19
Summary: Serena follows her destiny
1. Serena's Day of Destiny chapter 1

Serena's Day of Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As always Luna woke Serena up and when Serena looked at her clock she realized that Luna had woke her up early. She layed back down to go to sleep but suddenly realized that it was her first day as a Senior at Nyanko High. She could not wait till she could see her friends again. She only dreaded the idea of Raye going to her school now. She will have to put up with Raye teasing her even more now.  
"Serena, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day for school," her mother shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Moooom, do I have to go to school?? Please let me stay home!" Serena replied.  
  
" Oh! And by the way someone is here to see you, Serena. So hurry and get dressed," shouted her mother.  
  
Serena hurried to put her clothes on and brush her hair. She pulled her hair up into her usual meatballs and ran downstairs. When she got half way to the end of the hall she saw her one and only love Darien standing there with Raye. As she reach the stairs she rushed down to hug Darien but as she rushed she tripped over her brothers book bag and nearly fell face to face with Raye, but before she fell Darien came to the rescue and caught her before she landed.   
  
"Oh, Darien. Thank you so much. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I stopped by to see if you wanted a ride to school, so that way we could talk," Darien responded.   
  
"Oh, Hi Raye. What brings you by this early in the morning?" she said with a sarcastic attitude.  
  
"I was on my way here to see if you were up so we could walk to school, but Darien stopped me and offered me a ride to school with the two of you," Raye replied.  
  
"We still have about 30 minutes before we have to be there. If the two of you want to stop by the Diner and grab a bite to eat," Darien responeded.  
  
Right then Serena's face lit up with delight as Darien mentioned getting something to eat. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her bag and rushed back downstairs to join Darien and Raye at the door. As she headed out the door.   
  
"Meeeooowwwwwwww!!!!!"""  
  
"Oh!! Luna!! I'm so sorry. I did not see you there. Are you ok?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. But I was going to see if I could come with you guys. Because I want to see what exactly you three up to," Luna replied.  
  
"OK!!" she smiled.  
  
Darien, Serena, Raye and Luna got into the car and drove off. As they arrived to the Diner, Raye got out of the car and said that she was going to walk the rest of the way to school. So that Darien and Serena could talk. As Raye left Darien helped Serena out of the car and led her over to a table and sat her down.   
  
"Serena, I thought maybe we could talk before I brought you to school. And about you only havign 30 minutes to get to school you don't I only said that to get Raye to go ahead and walk to school since it will take awhile to get there," Darien mentioned, "and besides what I have to talk to you about is more important and I don't want to let the others know what I have to talk to you about right now. I hope you don't mind me lying to you about the whole school time thing? And besides you have an hour before you have to be there."  
  
While Darien was talking Serena gave him a very dreamy look to get his attention.  
  
"What exactly are you talking about, Darien? What is so important that you want to talk to me? Or, maybe you only did that to spend time with me alone my love," Serena mentioned.  
  
"Well, yes and no, Serena. I wanted to be alone with you so we could talk," he replied.  
  
"Exactly what is it that you want to talk to me about that you don't want the other girls to be around to hear?" she questioned.  
  
As Serena looked at Darien couriously, a waiter came up to the table.  
  
"Hello, Darien! Would you like me to bring out the special order you requested for your lovely lady and you?" the waiteress asked.  
  
"Hi! Elizabeth. How are you today? I have not seen you around town much. Is everything ok with you and your brother?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, everything is great. He comes back next week," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Elizabeth, go ahead and bring it out and please make sure that it does not get mixed up with the other orders just in case someone ordered the same thing," Dariend responded.  
  
"Sure thing. And besides yours was made earlier this morning and its still hot and ready to go. I'll be right out with your order guys," Elizabeth remarked.  
  
"Darien, what is going on? You already have our breakfast ready?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, it's just what you like for breakfast. I hope you like it." he remarked.  
  
"Here you go guys. Just what you ordered. I hope you enjoy your meal," Elizabeth. said.  
  
As Serena watched Elizabeth walk away, she looked back towards Darien with a loving smile. Then she turned towards her food and noticed there was something stuck in her food. She pulled it out and her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww!!! Darien there is a diamond ring in my donuts. Where did this come from?" Serena screamed in shock.  
  
Darien took the ring from Serena and nealed down on the floor. But as he did so, Something took Serena by surprise.  
  
"Darien, we have a problem. Look there is a monster attacking people across the street. And it looks serious," Serena warned.  
  
Serena went to find a place to change so that no one would see her.   
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon contacted the others on her communicater to let them know that there was trouble beinging caused across from the Diner. As she finished contacting the others, she headed over to the creeps who were ruining her day already. This made her even more mad because she was going to be late for school.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you. Nega Creeps!!! How dare you come and mess with people this early in the morning........."  
  
But before Sailor Moon could finish the Negaverse Creep (what she says) speaks up.  
  
"How dare you come and disturb my business. I am in the middle of something. So buzz off Moon brat."   
  
"No one calls me Moon Brat, except my old friend and enemy Neplite. How did you get my name? And who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
"That is just what I was waiting for. My name is Foxxy and I represent the future Negaverse King," he replied, "and you are just what I was hoping to run into. We have heard all about you and now my king wants to meet the famous Sailor Moon or should I say Moon Princess.Now come peacfully or suffer the concicences."  
  
Foxxy tried to get ahold of Sailor Moon but before he could do anything. Tuxcedo Mask appeared and stop Foxxy in his tracks.  
  
"Don't even think about it buddy. I dont know who you are but you are not taking Sailor Moon anywhere," Tuxcedo Mask replied.  
  
After just a few seconds a whole opened up in the sky right behind Sailor Moon and out came the Negaverse King. But before Sailor Moon or Tuxcedo Mask could do anything, Foxxy took Sailor Moon by the neck.  
  
"And who is going to stop me. I know for a fact you can not do a thing Tuxcedo Mask. I have been challanged by you and your princess before. But now it's to late for you to even do a thing. So just step a side old friend," said a familiar voice.  
  
"No! It can't be you were killed. I remember we banished you for good," Tuxcedo Mask announced.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA ILLUISION!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!"  
  
"Hold it right there, buddy!! You're not taking her anywhere," shouted Mars.  
  
"So let go over Sailor Moon and leave here at once." replied Jupiter.  
  
"Wait scouts. Please tell me that you recognize him. Or am I just seeing things?" Tuxcedo Mask asked, "doesn't he look like our old rival we fought years ago named Alan Granger?"  
  
"No you fools did not banish me. You only helped me and my love Ann to see the light on what the Doom Tree of the Tree of Light was for and now I am back to show you that you can not change the way of how I live. I come back to take Sailor Moon as my bride. If you don't like it then deal with it," Alan replied, "SPIKE HEARTACHE!!"  
  
Alan threw an attack towards Tuxcedo Mask and knocked him to the ground. He had caused Tuxcedo Mask to twist his ankle. The Scouts came to his side helping him.   
  
"What is your problem? What did we do to you to make this happen? We only helped you to realize that you do not have to use evil to win over love," Jupiter shouted, "and this is how you repay us. Now you will pay and suffer for hurting our friend!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"  
  
Alan moved out of the way just before he was hit. Unfortunatly he was hit in the shoulder.   
  
"How dare you attack me. You Sailor Brat will pay for this. Foxxy lets go. Well be back Scouts. You can count on that."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"DARIEN!! GIRLS!! We have a big problem!!" Luna and Artemis summened.  
  
"What? What is wrong? Where's Serena and Mina?"Darien questioned.  
  
"That's the problem. Serena said she's sorry, but she can't afford for Darien to be in any danger. That she's gone and that they went there by themselves. That there is no need to come after her. She thinks this would be best for us all. And to tell Raye that she can have her place over the scouts," Luna announced.  
  
"Is she gone psycho?? How could she do something that stupid. She should know I would never take over the Scouts. Acctually I would......."  
  
"Raye!!" they all chimed.  
  
"But that is another story. She is our leader. It's not my place to be leader of the scouts. We have to go after her."  
  
"No, that is exactly what Foxxy and Alan are wanting. I am going after her. And I will get her and Mina out of there. Just do as we planned Raye," he argued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Inside the tower. Foxxy had Sailor Moon and Venus both by the elbows. Waiting for his king to arrive and take care of his business.  
  
"Well, then I guess I will have my bride and another scout to take care of my bride as she made need help with dressing."  
  
"Alan, you will never get away with this. Venus came here with me to make sure I got here safe. Now let her go and I will stay. I promise. I will do as you ask. Just let Venus go."  
  
"Don't listen to her. She does not know what she is talking about. You wanted me and her that was our deal. But do let Venus go. She has no part in this. Just let her go back to join the others," Tuxcedo Mask replied.  
  
"Tuxcedo Mask!!" they both chimed.  
  
"Tuxcedo Mask get out of here. I don't need you putting your life in danger. You have to help support the others. Don't bother with me."  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH!! Stop with the sappy crap. The only person you will be saying sappy crap to is me Sailor Moon or should I call you Queen Serenity. What sounds better to you, Foxxy?" Alan questioned, "oh, annnnnnnnnd no I am not letting Venus go. She will be serving Serena just right along with you, Tuxcedo Mask. I know what you have planned. You just want me to let her go so she can join the others and come bargging in here with them trying to save your precious Sailor Moon. Well surprise. Your plan just back fired, because if you look to your left you will see 3 Sailor Scouts hanging my the wrist."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! You promised you would not harm them, Alan. Let them go pleeeeaaaseee??? I'll go with you, just please let them go," Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
Alan walked over to Sailor Moon and looked into her deep blue sad eyes. Looked down at her locket and ripped it from her chest. He then threw it across the room to where no one could reach it.  
  
"Now that you are my bride there is no reason to have to change to Super Sailor Moon any more. And now for you Tuxcedo Mask change back into Darien so that way I can show you where you belong," Alan requested.  
  
Tuxcedo Mask did as he was asked and waited for Alan to turn away so he could manage to get Luna from his inside shirt and let her free the scouts. Darien knew exactly what was going to happen. Everything was going as planned. He just did not want the others to know this is what he had in mind for the time of battle.  
  
"Now Serena. You lost your broche and as for Venus. I think this look would suit you better," Alan demanded.  
  
Alan snapped his fingers, and Venus's tranformation faded. She was now wearing a nice lavender dress that suited someone who served royalty. And just as planned when Alan walked over to the window. Someone had hit him in his back.  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLE FREEZE!!!"  
  
"What? How did you excape. No, this can't be. I am freezing. Foxxy..........................."  
  
But before Alan could finish he was frozen up to his ears in ice. Jupiter found some rope.  
  
"MARS FIRE STRIKE!!"  
  
As the ice melted. Jupiter tied Alan up.  
  
"Mina can you transform?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, he did something to block my powers of transformation."  
  
"Serena, what were you thinking? Why did you come here on your own. You knew I was going to get us out of this mess. You should not have done this," Darien announced.  
  
"Darien, I was trying to protect you. I don't need you to tell me when and where to go. I was doing fine. I was waiting for the right time to be able to get away from him and get you to come help. Don't you understand. I love you and I am not going to let Alan or anyone ruin that for me."  
  
"Serena, I....I....I don't know what to say."  
  
"Serena, here. Transform now," Mars demanded.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
But when she tried to transform. Her locket exploded in thin air.  
  
"No, this can't be. I can't transform"  
  
"Alan, must have damaged it when he threw it across the floor," Darien replied.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"Serena! Serena! Sweetie. Just listen to me and you can get through this and transform again," a voice said.  
  
Serena heard a strange but familiar voice talking to her. Then she saw a bright light coming from behind her.  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
"Yes, Serena, its me Queen Serenity. Listen to me very carefully. There is one thing left for me to tell you before you come Queen of Earth. There is still one transformation that will be used in you final part of you present and future life as Sailor Moon," her mother replied.  
  
"Wait! Is it ok if I help out with this task Mom and Dad?" another voice cried out.  
  
Serena looked around and did not see anyone anywhere. Then all of a sudden a hole opened up in the roof. And out dropped Rini. Serena looked at her. She was alot older than what she was the last time she saw Rini. She was a little taller. Her hair (pigtails) came down to her knees. And her eyes where alot brighter than usual.  
  
"RINI!!" everyone cried.  
  
"Rini, what are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"My mother knew you would be in trouble right now. So she sent me back to bring you this," Rini replied.  
  
She handed Serena a new locket in the shape of a gold crown with a heart on top of it and a gold moon on the bottom.  
  
"My mommy said this should come in handy. She also said she does not need it now that the futures safe now. So she told me to bring it to you," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Rini. You have changed so much.You are growing into a beautiful young lady," Serena smiled, "now what is it that you want to me to do with this new locket?"  
  
"Just say Eternal Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"ETERNAL MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"OHHH COOOOOOL!!!! I like this outift. Its so stylish!!" Sailor Moon commented.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Now for you Mina. I know that Alan has stopped your transformation for good. And I was sent here to give you your new transformation. And I am but my mom said that it would be best that all of you get your new powers so that it can help you defeat Alan, and what ever enemy you come across," Rini announced.  
  
"And this is why I have come to you my sweet Serena. I was to give you your new powers but only Rini could do that but I was to let you know that you are expected to carry out your path and not follow another. If you follow a different path than the one chosen for you then your future and everyone elses future will be ruined and taken over by future enemies. I have come to make sure that you carry out your future instead of marring Alan," Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"But mother it is the only way to protect my future and everyone else," Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
"Think about it, if you marry Alan do you think you will have a happy life, a wonderful daughter named Rini or your loving friends to protect you at all. No, Alan would not allow that to happen. I have seen your future with Alan and it is dangerous. Earth would be total caos with out you here to protect it and you would have nothing to do with your friends, you would never see Darien again, and you would never give birth to Rini, my lovly future grand-daughter," responded Queen Serenity.  
  
"Your right mother. I do want to be with Darien, my friends and I want to be able to have Rini, even though she is a 'pain'. But I want my future to be safe. And Alan you can never change my heart to the dark side to make me love you. So return to Ann and stay with her. The one that you really love," Sailor Moon announced.  
  
"You, Serena, don't understand. The things that your mother and Rini are telling you are all lies. I will give you a bright future. And Ann is not with me anymore. We agreed that if I could have you then she would get Darien. You would be able to see him everyday......." he started.  
  
Before Sailor Moon spoke she changed back into Serena.  
  
"Ya and if I was to be with you I would not have my friends or my future daughter," Serena said.  
  
"True but the part of you having a child would come true. Neither Ann or me can have kids. That is why I had offered for Darien to come with us. I was going to let him be the one who gave you a child. And we would raise it as our own. I love you Serena. I need you in my life," Alan cried.  
  
"NO! I will not hear of it. I love Darien and only Darien. So you might as well leave here and find another bride because your not taking me and Ann is not getting Darien. So you and Foxxy traveled a long way for nothing," Serena menitoned.  
  
"LITA!!! What are you doing?? Get away from Foxxy," Raye said.  
  
"Listen to me, please. I have been talking to Foxxy or should I say Andrew from the Arcade. He is not evil. Alan did this to him. Serena you must help him and let him forget about this stuff of you as Sailor Moon and about the rest of us as scouts. Please help him?" Lita pleaded.  
  
Sailor Mercury used her visor and found out that Lita was telling the truth.  
  
"She's right Serena. It is Andrew. You must change him back," replied Mercury.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"ETERNAL HEALING MOON KISS!!"  
  
"Oh, man were am I? How did I get up here? Sailor Moon? Sailor Scouts? What's going on?" Andrew pleaded.  
  
"Ummm, that's a long story Andrew," Darien replied.  
  
"I remember the last thing I was doing was giving a kid change for the machines. Then...you, you did something to me. I harmed Serena, and her friends. I remember now. You are Sailor Moon or Serena and you Darien, you are....." Andrew started.  
  
"We have to erase his memory Sailor Moon. We can not let him remember what is going on. You know that," Mars announced.  
  
"Rini, do you think you can change it to where Andrew does not know our real identities?" Lita asked.  
  
"WAIT! Please don't do that. Please I promise never, never to let anyone know who you really are. I will take it to my grave," he pleaded again.  
  
"Fine. Leave him be. Now Rini what where you going to do for the rest of us, with these new powers?" Mina asked.  
  
Everyone turned and waited for Rini to get started.   
  
Now everyone. You have your wands. Just say your powers out of the planet with the following called HEART CRYSTAL POWER!!" Rini announced.  
  
"MERCURY........"  
  
"MARS.........."  
  
"JUPITER.........."  
  
"VENUS.........."  
  
"HEART CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
After they all transformed they used their power to send Alan back to his decent side of light.  
  
"Thank you so much. I don't know what caused me to turn to the dark side again. I hope that every one can forgive me. Especially you Sailor Moon and Darien," Alan announced.  
  
"Only if you promise never to harm us again or to try and take Serena away from me?" he replied  
  
Alan went back to Ann and did as he promised. He never bothered Serena or the others again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening Darien finally got Serena alone with out any of the other girls, or the cats to bother them.  
Rini did join them though for a while.  
  
"Serena, I am glad you are safe and also you Darien. But I don't mean to cut this short. I have to get home to the future and get to school. I hope that what ever you two plan that it is part of the future," Rini announced.  
  
"We are glad you are doing ok and tell the future me I said hi. I hope that you will come back soon." Serena cried.  
  
After that Rini used her time key and returned to the future. Finally Serena and Darien were alone at last and now Darien could ask Serena what he has been wanting to ask her all along.  
  
"FInally alone with you, Serena. Can I talk to you. I have had this planned all day to do this but I never got to do it because of interferences," Darien replied.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Darien?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you know I love you more than anything right?"  
  
"Yes, I know you love me more than I could imagine. And I love you just as much."  
  
"Here have a seat. I have been wanting to do this forever. And now I can do it. Ok. here goes nothing."  
  
"Would you just do what ever it is you have to do already. I am growing impatient."  
  
"Serena, I love you more than the world. You are my future, my past and my present. I want to have everything that I can with you. And this is the only way that I can think of that would make you mine forever. Serena Tsukino, will you marry me??" he finally asked.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! Of course I will marry you. I love you so much Darien. Not for this because of who you are but what you mean to me."  
  
"It's about time you asked her. We were starting to get worried that you would never ask," a voice chimed.  
  
"Whaaaaa.....???????"  
  
Darien turned around and saw Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rini, Luna and Artemis standing there with big smiles on there faces.  
  
"Rini, you guys what are you doing here? Wait I thought you went back to the future, Rini?" Serena asked.  
  
"I did, but my mommy and daddy told me out when and where you two where when he asked you to marry him. I used the key to come back and showed up at Raye's temple and we all came here hiding waiting for Darien to ask you to marry him."  
  
They all surrrounded Serena and Darien laughing and smiling. Raye could not help but gauk at Serena's engagement ring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They found the 4 other scouts who helped them years ago to fight against evil.  
  
After Serena and the others graduated from high school, Serena and Darien got married a month later as planned. Rini came from the future with her mom and dad. Molly and Melvin showed up. The future scouts showed up to the wedding. Serena's parent's where there. The others had there parents there. It was a very big, beautiful wedding. Even Serena's mother Queen Serenity showed up to see her married off.  
  
Serena became a bride to Darien, had two children named: Alex and Rini, and became qeen of Tokyo. Darien became a doctor, (Serena's husband) and is king of Tokyo. Rini did become a lady like her mother and is also born the a month after her mother.  
  
Amy became a doctor, married Greg. Greg and Amy divorced after 2 years and lived alone with out no contact with his friends. Amy got up with Zocite (really a man, not a woman) and married a year later. Raye came to be a head priestess of her grandfathers temple after he passed away years ago, and married Chad. Chad died years later from a shooting during his concert the day after Greg left Amy, she married Jedite. Lita married Neplite, became a famous chief, had a son named A.J. and sold flowers just as planned. Mina became an idol for Rini and Hotaru, married Malicite (Darien's guard). Hotaru became a doctor helping Amy, and liking Alex. Michelle became a violinist and also on the side painted for a living. Amara became a racer driving cars and motorcycles, and did end up marrying Michelle. They both confessed they were not cousins. Trista became a designer making clothes for Rini, Hotaru and all the others who wanted to new clothes and married Andrew. Helios is now daiting Rini.   
  
They then had a new scout appear named ChibiChibi and they found the Starlights.  
  
ChibiChibi just keeps bugging the Starlights, eats doughnuts and cake, keeps having new friends. One thing about her she has the same b-day as Serena. The Starlights are: Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. Yaten and plays the keyboard, Seiya is lead vocal (keyboard, lyrics, compose music), and Taiki is on the guitar (keyboard, lyrics). And they have a band they formed theirselves.  
  
Luna finally told Artemis how she felt towards him. She also still helps Serena as usual. Artemis finally let Luna know how he felt towards her. They have a daughter named Diana. Diana is a good friend of Rini's in the 30th century and protects her in time of need. But all three cats are now human still living with Serena, Darien, and Rini.  
  
But no matter what, everyone has a happy life and is now living happily ever after in the future.  
  
The End of Serena's Day of Destiny 


	2. Serena's Day of Destiny chapter 2

Serena's Day of Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As always Luna woke Serena up and when Serena looked at her clock she realized that Luna had woke her up early. She layed back down to go to sleep but suddenly realized that it was her first day as a Senior at Nyanko High. She could not wait till she could see her friends again. She only dreaded the idea of Raye going to her school now. She will have to put up with Raye teasing her even more now.  
"Serena, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day for school," her mother shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Moooom, do I have to go to school?? Please let me stay home!" Serena replied.  
  
" Oh! And by the way someone is here to see you, Serena. So hurry and get dressed," shouted her mother.  
  
Serena hurried to put her clothes on and brush her hair. She pulled her hair up into her usual meatballs and ran downstairs. When she got half way to the end of the hall she saw her one and only love Darien standing there with Raye. As she reach the stairs she rushed down to hug Darien but as she rushed she tripped over her brothers book bag and nearly fell face to face with Raye, but before she fell Darien came to the rescue and caught her before she landed.   
  
"Oh, Darien. Thank you so much. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I stopped by to see if you wanted a ride to school, so that way we could talk," Darien responded.   
  
"Oh, Hi Raye. What brings you by this early in the morning?" she said with a sarcastic attitude.  
  
"I was on my way here to see if you were up so we could walk to school, but Darien stopped me and offered me a ride to school with the two of you," Raye replied.  
  
"We still have about 30 minutes before we have to be there. If the two of you want to stop by the Diner and grab a bite to eat," Darien responeded.  
  
Right then Serena's face lit up with delight as Darien mentioned getting something to eat. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her bag and rushed back downstairs to join Darien and Raye at the door. As she headed out the door.   
  
"Meeeooowwwwwwww!!!!!"""  
  
"Oh!! Luna!! I'm so sorry. I did not see you there. Are you ok?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. But I was going to see if I could come with you guys. Because I want to see what exactly you three up to," Luna replied.  
  
"OK!!" she smiled.  
  
Darien, Serena, Raye and Luna got into the car and drove off. As they arrived to the Diner, Raye got out of the car and said that she was going to walk the rest of the way to school. So that Darien and Serena could talk. As Raye left Darien helped Serena out of the car and led her over to a table and sat her down.   
  
"Serena, I thought maybe we could talk before I brought you to school. And about you only havign 30 minutes to get to school you don't I only said that to get Raye to go ahead and walk to school since it will take awhile to get there," Darien mentioned, "and besides what I have to talk to you about is more important and I don't want to let the others know what I have to talk to you about right now. I hope you don't mind me lying to you about the whole school time thing? And besides you have an hour before you have to be there."  
  
While Darien was talking Serena gave him a very dreamy look to get his attention.  
  
"What exactly are you talking about, Darien? What is so important that you want to talk to me? Or, maybe you only did that to spend time with me alone my love," Serena mentioned.  
  
"Well, yes and no, Serena. I wanted to be alone with you so we could talk," he replied.  
  
"Exactly what is it that you want to talk to me about that you don't want the other girls to be around to hear?" she questioned.  
  
As Serena looked at Darien couriously, a waiter came up to the table.  
  
"Hello, Darien! Would you like me to bring out the special order you requested for your lovely lady and you?" the waiteress asked.  
  
"Hi! Elizabeth. How are you today? I have not seen you around town much. Is everything ok with you and your brother?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, everything is great. He comes back next week," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Elizabeth, go ahead and bring it out and please make sure that it does not get mixed up with the other orders just in case someone ordered the same thing," Dariend responded.  
  
"Sure thing. And besides yours was made earlier this morning and its still hot and ready to go. I'll be right out with your order guys," Elizabeth remarked.  
  
"Darien, what is going on? You already have our breakfast ready?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, it's just what you like for breakfast. I hope you like it." he remarked.  
  
"Here you go guys. Just what you ordered. I hope you enjoy your meal," Elizabeth. said.  
  
As Serena watched Elizabeth walk away, she looked back towards Darien with a loving smile. Then she turned towards her food and noticed there was something stuck in her food. She pulled it out and her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww!!! Darien there is a diamond ring in my donuts. Where did this come from?" Serena screamed in shock.  
  
Darien took the ring from Serena and nealed down on the floor. But as he did so, Something took Serena by surprise.  
  
"Darien, we have a problem. Look there is a monster attacking people across the street. And it looks serious," Serena warned.  
  
Serena went to find a place to change so that no one would see her.   
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon contacted the others on her communicater to let them know that there was trouble beinging caused across from the Diner. As she finished contacting the others, she headed over to the creeps who were ruining her day already. This made her even more mad because she was going to be late for school.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you. Nega Creeps!!! How dare you come and mess with people this early in the morning........."  
  
But before Sailor Moon could finish the Negaverse Creep (what she says) speaks up.  
  
"How dare you come and disturb my business. I am in the middle of something. So buzz off Moon brat."   
  
"No one calls me Moon Brat, except my old friend and enemy Neplite. How did you get my name? And who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
"That is just what I was waiting for. My name is Foxxy and I represent the future Negaverse King," he replied, "and you are just what I was hoping to run into. We have heard all about you and now my king wants to meet the famous Sailor Moon or should I say Moon Princess.Now come peacfully or suffer the concicences."  
  
Foxxy tried to get ahold of Sailor Moon but before he could do anything. Tuxcedo Mask appeared and stop Foxxy in his tracks.  
  
"Don't even think about it buddy. I dont know who you are but you are not taking Sailor Moon anywhere," Tuxcedo Mask replied.  
  
After just a few seconds a whole opened up in the sky right behind Sailor Moon and out came the Negaverse King. But before Sailor Moon or Tuxcedo Mask could do anything, Foxxy took Sailor Moon by the neck.  
  
"And who is going to stop me. I know for a fact you can not do a thing Tuxcedo Mask. I have been challanged by you and your princess before. But now it's to late for you to even do a thing. So just step a side old friend," said a familiar voice.  
  
"No! It can't be you were killed. I remember we banished you for good," Tuxcedo Mask announced.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA ILLUISION!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!"  
  
"Hold it right there, buddy!! You're not taking her anywhere," shouted Mars.  
  
"So let go over Sailor Moon and leave here at once." replied Jupiter.  
  
"Wait scouts. Please tell me that you recognize him. Or am I just seeing things?" Tuxcedo Mask asked, "doesn't he look like our old rival we fought years ago named Alan Granger?"  
  
"No you fools did not banish me. You only helped me and my love Ann to see the light on what the Doom Tree of the Tree of Light was for and now I am back to show you that you can not change the way of how I live. I come back to take Sailor Moon as my bride. If you don't like it then deal with it," Alan replied, "SPIKE HEARTACHE!!"  
  
Alan threw an attack towards Tuxcedo Mask and knocked him to the ground. He had caused Tuxcedo Mask to twist his ankle. The Scouts came to his side helping him.   
  
"What is your problem? What did we do to you to make this happen? We only helped you to realize that you do not have to use evil to win over love," Jupiter shouted, "and this is how you repay us. Now you will pay and suffer for hurting our friend!!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"  
  
Alan moved out of the way just before he was hit. Unfortunatly he was hit in the shoulder.   
  
"How dare you attack me. You Sailor Brat will pay for this. Foxxy lets go. Well be back Scouts. You can count on that." 


	3. Serena's Day of destiny chapter 3

Serena's Day of Destiny  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"DARIEN!! GIRLS!! We have a big problem!!" Luna and Artemis summened.  
  
"What? What is wrong? Where's Serena and Mina?"Darien questioned.  
  
"That's the problem. Serena said she's sorry, but she can't afford for Darien to be in any danger. That she's gone and that they went there by themselves. That there is no need to come after her. She thinks this would be best for us all. And to tell Raye that she can have her place over the scouts," Luna announced.  
  
"Is she gone psycho?? How could she do something that stupid. She should know I would never take over the Scouts. Acctually I would......."  
  
"Raye!!" they all chimed.  
  
"But that is another story. She is our leader. It's not my place to be leader of the scouts. We have to go after her."  
  
"No, that is exactly what Foxxy and Alan are wanting. I am going after her. And I will get her and Mina out of there. Just do as we planned Raye," he argued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Inside the tower. Foxxy had Sailor Moon and Venus both by the elbows. Waiting for his king to arrive and take care of his business.  
  
"Well, then I guess I will have my bride and another scout to take care of my bride as she made need help with dressing."  
  
"Alan, you will never get away with this. Venus came here with me to make sure I got here safe. Now let her go and I will stay. I promise. I will do as you ask. Just let Venus go."  
  
"Don't listen to her. She does not know what she is talking about. You wanted me and her that was our deal. But do let Venus go. She has no part in this. Just let her go back to join the others," Tuxcedo Mask replied.  
  
"Tuxcedo Mask!!" they both chimed.  
  
"Tuxcedo Mask get out of here. I don't need you putting your life in danger. You have to help support the others. Don't bother with me."  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH!! Stop with the sappy crap. The only person you will be saying sappy crap to is me Sailor Moon or should I call you Queen Serenity. What sounds better to you, Foxxy?" Alan questioned, "oh, annnnnnnnnd no I am not letting Venus go. She will be serving Serena just right along with you, Tuxcedo Mask. I know what you have planned. You just want me to let her go so she can join the others and come bargging in here with them trying to save your precious Sailor Moon. Well surprise. Your plan just back fired, because if you look to your left you will see 3 Sailor Scouts hanging my the wrist."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! You promised you would not harm them, Alan. Let them go pleeeeaaaseee??? I'll go with you, just please let them go," Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
Alan walked over to Sailor Moon and looked into her deep blue sad eyes. Looked down at her locket and ripped it from her chest. He then threw it across the room to where no one could reach it.  
  
"Now that you are my bride there is no reason to have to change to Super Sailor Moon any more. And now for you Tuxcedo Mask change back into Darien so that way I can show you where you belong," Alan requested.  
  
Tuxcedo Mask did as he was asked and waited for Alan to turn away so he could manage to get Luna from his inside shirt and let her free the scouts. Darien knew exactly what was going to happen. Everything was going as planned. He just did not want the others to know this is what he had in mind for the time of battle.  
  
"Now Serena. You lost your broche and as for Venus. I think this look would suit you better," Alan demanded.  
  
Alan snapped his fingers, and Venus's tranformation faded. She was now wearing a nice lavender dress that suited someone who served royalty. And just as planned when Alan walked over to the window. Someone had hit him in his back.  
  
"MERCURY ICE BUBBLE FREEZE!!!"  
  
"What? How did you excape. No, this can't be. I am freezing. Foxxy..........................."  
  
But before Alan could finish he was frozen up to his ears in ice. Jupiter found some rope.  
  
"MARS FIRE STRIKE!!"  
  
As the ice melted. Jupiter tied Alan up.  
  
"Mina can you transform?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, he did something to block my powers of transformation."  
  
"Serena, what were you thinking? Why did you come here on your own. You knew I was going to get us out of this mess. You should not have done this," Darien announced.  
  
"Darien, I was trying to protect you. I don't need you to tell me when and where to go. I was doing fine. I was waiting for the right time to be able to get away from him and get you to come help. Don't you understand. I love you and I am not going to let Alan or anyone ruin that for me."  
  
"Serena, I....I....I don't know what to say."  
  
"Serena, here. Transform now," Mars demanded.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
But when she tried to transform. Her locket exploded in thin air.  
  
"No, this can't be. I can't transform"  
  
"Alan, must have damaged it when he threw it across the floor," Darien replied.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"Serena! Serena! Sweetie. Just listen to me and you can get through this and transform again," a voice said.  
  
Serena heard a strange but familiar voice talking to her. Then she saw a bright light coming from behind her.  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
"Yes, Serena, its me Queen Serenity. Listen to me very carefully. There is one thing left for me to tell you before you come Queen of Earth. There is still one transformation that will be used in you final part of you present and future life as Sailor Moon," her mother replied.  
  
"Wait! Is it ok if I help out with this task Mom and Dad?" another voice cried out.  
  
Serena looked around and did not see anyone anywhere. Then all of a sudden a hole opened up in the roof. And out dropped Rini. Serena looked at her. She was alot older than what she was the last time she saw Rini. She was a little taller. Her hair (pigtails) came down to her knees. And her eyes where alot brighter than usual.  
  
"RINI!!" everyone cried.  
  
"Rini, what are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"My mother knew you would be in trouble right now. So she sent me back to bring you this," Rini replied.  
  
She handed Serena a new locket in the shape of a gold crown with a heart on top of it and a gold moon on the bottom.  
  
"My mommy said this should come in handy. She also said she does not need it now that the futures safe now. So she told me to bring it to you," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Rini. You have changed so much.You are growing into a beautiful young lady," Serena smiled, "now what is it that you want to me to do with this new locket?"  
  
"Just say Eternal Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"ETERNAL MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"OHHH COOOOOOL!!!! I like this outift. Its so stylish!!" Sailor Moon commented.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Serena's day of Destiny chapter 4

Serena's Day of Destiny  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Now for you Mina. I know that Alan has stopped your transformation for good. And I was sent here to give you your new transformation. And I am but my mom said that it would be best that all of you get your new powers so that it can help you defeat Alan, and what ever enemy you come across," Rini announced.  
  
"And this is why I have come to you my sweet Serena. I was to give you your new powers but only Rini could do that but I was to let you know that you are expected to carry out your path and not follow another. If you follow a different path than the one chosen for you then your future and everyone elses future will be ruined and taken over by future enemies. I have come to make sure that you carry out your future instead of marring Alan," Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"But mother it is the only way to protect my future and everyone else," Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
"Think about it, if you marry Alan do you think you will have a happy life, a wonderful daughter named Rini or your loving friends to protect you at all. No, Alan would not allow that to happen. I have seen your future with Alan and it is dangerous. Earth would be total caos with out you here to protect it and you would have nothing to do with your friends, you would never see Darien again, and you would never give birth to Rini, my lovly future grand-daughter," responded Queen Serenity.  
  
"Your right mother. I do want to be with Darien, my friends and I want to be able to have Rini, even though she is a 'pain'. But I want my future to be safe. And Alan you can never change my heart to the dark side to make me love you. So return to Ann and stay with her. The one that you really love," Sailor Moon announced.  
  
"You, Serena, don't understand. The things that your mother and Rini are telling you are all lies. I will give you a bright future. And Ann is not with me anymore. We agreed that if I could have you then she would get Darien. You would be able to see him everyday......." he started.  
  
Before Sailor Moon spoke she changed back into Serena.  
  
"Ya and if I was to be with you I would not have my friends or my future daughter," Serena said.  
  
"True but the part of you having a child would come true. Neither Ann or me can have kids. That is why I had offered for Darien to come with us. I was going to let him be the one who gave you a child. And we would raise it as our own. I love you Serena. I need you in my life," Alan cried.  
  
"NO! I will not hear of it. I love Darien and only Darien. So you might as well leave here and find another bride because your not taking me and Ann is not getting Darien. So you and Foxxy traveled a long way for nothing," Serena menitoned.  
  
"LITA!!! What are you doing?? Get away from Foxxy," Raye said.  
  
"Listen to me, please. I have been talking to Foxxy or should I say Andrew from the Arcade. He is not evil. Alan did this to him. Serena you must help him and let him forget about this stuff of you as Sailor Moon and about the rest of us as scouts. Please help him?" Lita pleaded.  
  
Sailor Mercury used her visor and found out that Lita was telling the truth.  
  
"She's right Serena. It is Andrew. You must change him back," replied Mercury.  
  
"ETERNAL MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
"ETERNAL HEALING MOON KISS!!"  
  
"Oh, man were am I? How did I get up here? Sailor Moon? Sailor Scouts? What's going on?" Andrew pleaded.  
  
"Ummm, that's a long story Andrew," Darien replied.  
  
"I remember the last thing I was doing was giving a kid change for the machines. Then...you, you did something to me. I harmed Serena, and her friends. I remember now. You are Sailor Moon or Serena and you Darien, you are....." Andrew started.  
  
"We have to erase his memory Sailor Moon. We can not let him remember what is going on. You know that," Mars announced.  
  
"Rini, do you think you can change it to where Andrew does not know our real identities?" Lita asked.  
  
"WAIT! Please don't do that. Please I promise never, never to let anyone know who you really are. I will take it to my grave," he pleaded again.  
  
"Fine. Leave him be. Now Rini what where you going to do for the rest of us, with these new powers?" Mina asked.  
  
Everyone turned and waited for Rini to get started.   
  
Now everyone. You have your wands. Just say your powers out of the planet with the following called HEART CRYSTAL POWER!!" Rini announced.  
  
"MERCURY........"  
  
"MARS.........."  
  
"JUPITER.........."  
  
"VENUS.........."  
  
"HEART CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
After they all transformed they used their power to send Alan back to his decent side of light.  
  
"Thank you so much. I don't know what caused me to turn to the dark side again. I hope that every one can forgive me. Especially you Sailor Moon and Darien," Alan announced.  
  
"Only if you promise never to harm us again or to try and take Serena away from me?" he replied  
  
Alan went back to Ann and did as he promised. He never bothered Serena or the others again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening Darien finally got Serena alone with out any of the other girls, or the cats to bother them.  
Rini did join them though for a while.  
  
"Serena, I am glad you are safe and also you Darien. But I don't mean to cut this short. I have to get home to the future and get to school. I hope that what ever you two plan that it is part of the future," Rini announced.  
  
"We are glad you are doing ok and tell the future me I said hi. I hope that you will come back soon." Serena cried.  
  
After that Rini used her time key and returned to the future. Finally Serena and Darien were alone at last and now Darien could ask Serena what he has been wanting to ask her all along.  
  
"FInally alone with you, Serena. Can I talk to you. I have had this planned all day to do this but I never got to do it because of interferences," Darien replied.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Darien?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you know I love you more than anything right?"  
  
"Yes, I know you love me more than I could imagine. And I love you just as much."  
  
"Here have a seat. I have been wanting to do this forever. And now I can do it. Ok. here goes nothing."  
  
"Would you just do what ever it is you have to do already. I am growing impatient."  
  
"Serena, I love you more than the world. You are my future, my past and my present. I want to have everything that I can with you. And this is the only way that I can think of that would make you mine forever. Serena Tsukino, will you marry me??" he finally asked.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! Of course I will marry you. I love you so much Darien. Not for this because of who you are but what you mean to me."  
  
"It's about time you asked her. We were starting to get worried that you would never ask," a voice chimed.  
  
"Whaaaaa.....???????"  
  
Darien turned around and saw Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rini, Luna and Artemis standing there with big smiles on there faces.  
  
"Rini, you guys what are you doing here? Wait I thought you went back to the future, Rini?" Serena asked.  
  
"I did, but my mommy and daddy told me out when and where you two where when he asked you to marry him. I used the key to come back and showed up at Raye's temple and we all came here hiding waiting for Darien to ask you to marry him."  
  
They all surrrounded Serena and Darien laughing and smiling. Raye could not help but gauk at Serena's engagement ring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They found the 4 other scouts who helped them years ago to fight against evil.  
  
After Serena and the others graduated from high school, Serena and Darien got married a month later as planned. Rini came from the future with her mom and dad. Molly and Melvin showed up. The future scouts showed up to the wedding. Serena's parent's where there. The others had there parents there. It was a very big, beautiful wedding. Even Serena's mother Queen Serenity showed up to see her married off.  
  
Serena became a bride to Darien, had two children named: Alex and Rini, and became qeen of Tokyo. Darien became a doctor, (Serena's husband) and is king of Tokyo. Rini did become a lady like her mother and is also born the a month after her mother.  
  
Amy became a doctor, married Greg. Greg and Amy divorced after 2 years and lived alone with out no contact with his friends. Amy got up with Zocite (really a man, not a woman) and married a year later. Raye came to be a head priestess of her grandfathers temple after he passed away years ago, and married Chad. Chad died years later from a shooting during his concert the day after Greg left Amy, she married Jedite. Lita married Neplite, became a famous chief, had a son named A.J. and sold flowers just as planned. Mina became an idol for Rini and Hotaru, married Malicite (Darien's guard). Hotaru became a doctor helping Amy, and liking Alex. Michelle became a violinist and also on the side painted for a living. Amara became a racer driving cars and motorcycles, and did end up marrying Michelle. They both confessed they were not cousins. Trista became a designer making clothes for Rini, Hotaru and all the others who wanted to new clothes and married Andrew. Helios is now daiting Rini.   
  
They then had a new scout appear named ChibiChibi and they found the Starlights.  
  
ChibiChibi just keeps bugging the Starlights, eats doughnuts and cake, keeps having new friends. One thing about her she has the same b-day as Serena. The Starlights are: Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. Yaten and plays the keyboard, Seiya is lead vocal (keyboard, lyrics, compose music), and Taiki is on the guitar (keyboard, lyrics). And they have a band they formed theirselves.  
  
Luna finally told Artemis how she felt towards him. She also still helps Serena as usual. Artemis finally let Luna know how he felt towards her. They have a daughter named Diana. Diana is a good friend of Rini's in the 30th century and protects her in time of need. But all three cats are now human still living with Serena, Darien, and Rini.  
  
But no matter what, everyone has a happy life and is now living happily ever after in the future.  
  
The End of Serena's Day of Destiny 


End file.
